mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Azazel
Age:20 Race: Human/Conduit Demon lord Bounty: 28,000 gold Order bounty: 28,750 gold Occupation: Eros priest Biography: Azazel grew up not Knowing his parents. At age 3 he was taken in by an Eros priestess named Irelia who travel to his home village to spread her gods Ideals. He was raised lovingly and soon became an Adherent of Eros himself.Irelia told Azazel that he was loved greatly by Eros and strangely other gods as well. Then at age 8 Mamono attacked his village and he ran into the Eros temple to hide, but instead of shelter he found his teacher/ adoptive mother assualting a man in the temple. Irelia noticed the frightened Azazel and called out to him to calm him, but Azazel ran out the temple. Azazel ran through the village witnessing many men and women he knew get assaulted by the invading Mamono. He was overwhelmed by fear but suddenly after flash of lightning and the sound of thunder all the Mamono nearby laid on the ground lifeless, and before Azazel stood a familiar face. It was an order soldier he befriended that went by the name Alexander. Alexander knew what had happened to Azazel and manipulated him into slaying Irelia in the temple. After Azazel did this he received the curse of Eros and could no longer love nor could others love him and was made the only acception to the Mamono don't kill humans rule. Alexendar took Azazel back to the order Capital and took him in as his pupil. He was then trained as a hero and learned that he was a conduit (A channel that could release and store the gods powers). As he grew and became stronger in the order he gained the title the hated hero, a hero unloved by the people he protected. Living like this has made Azazel a ruthless killer just like his teacher Alexander. Later on in his life at Age 18 during a mission he met a man named Cobra who managed to remove the curse setting Azazel but also got him possessed by the chief goddess. Through this he learned that the order knew he was a conduit when was borned and planned for him to be cursed. After being saved by Cobra and a man named Drake he leaves the Order and is now wanted by the Order. He travels around trying to help others in order to redeem himself, believing that is what Irelia would have wanted. Through this He has met Elena, who he later marries. Appearance Neck length red hair, Dark skin and black eyes. Has a rather chiseled build but also looks rather slim. Usually wears brown hard leather armor. Personality Azazel was originally a very introverted and uncaring due to the way people treaty him when he was with the order Azazel has become a bit more friendly after his curse was removed and married Elena. He still has a small distrust towards new people, who suddenly take an interest in him. He can be a bit paranoid sometimes especially when alone causing him to set crazy amounts of traps when he sleeps and also gave him the bad habit of taking out a dagger whenever someone sneaks up on him. Also on a personal note he hates being looked down on and hates overly boastful people. Abilites Dagger Mastery Master trap setter and creater expert marksman Hand to hand combat expert Enchanced speed Enhanced kinetic Vision Regeneration Conduit Has the ability to take the energy of the gods into his body and release it in many different ways, but he is required to make a contract or pact with the god. Symbology A form of magic that allows him to release the gods energy into a magic circle that can have various affects. The nature of the magic circle may differ depending on the God who's energy is being made Manifestation Azazel takes in a large amount of energy from a god and focuses it into one of his limbs altering its form. This limb possesses godly strength, which it can also manifest through a larger, spectral arm. If used on the legs Azazel gains access to mach 5 speeds and allows him to jump so high that it seems like he is flying. A draw back to manifestation is Azazel will be force into uphold the god he is using beliefs. Due note that the arm current seen in the picture is from Devil may cry 4 (The devilbringer)Category:Characters Special Items Ouroboros A special made Hidden blade Gauntlet with a longer than usual detachable hidden blade that can also be used as a dagger. At the end of the hilt of the blade their is a hair thin chain that is made from demonic silver and strands of hair from a being named blair. The chain is harder than diamond and is deemed unbreakable. While the blade itself is made out of a special alloy from the Order that can penetrate almost all types of armor. A noted feature of this Hidden blade gauntlet is its ability to fire out the blade like a cannon and retract it in an instant. This allows it to double as a grappling hook. Also for some strange reason the blade and chain have the ability to move on its own in a serpent like manner, even if the possessor is bound. Various bombs Killer thread Crazy amounts of Daggers Category:Sink Lover's OC